A City of Dark and Light
---- The streets of Crocus were as rowdy as ever as the mid-day rush saw the sidewalks filled with an innumerable number of people going about their daily lives. The summer sun beating down on them with its bright and unforgiving rays and yet not a single one seemed to mind the rising heat. All of this was watched by a young woman sitting in the streetside diner, the likely unbearable noise from outside drowned out by the cheery radio music filling her ears as the speakers blasted it out. Nora's eyes never left the window looking out into the city as she sturred the iced tea on the table with a small plastic spoon. To a normal person, it would seem as though she were simply a girl staring off into space but that was not the case. Her eyes scanned the blurry faces as they passed by as if whatever she was looking for would jump out to her at any moment. While she certainly hoped that would be the case she was far from one for wishful thinking and for the first time in a while she blinked. Letting out a quiet sigh, she removed the spoon from the cup and brought it to her lips to taste the coolness of the liquid on her tongue. It had been nearly a year since she'd last seen her good friend, her rival from her school days. While the two kept in touch it wasn't since graduating from KIMA that they'd seen each other's faces. Nora slipped the spoon from her mouth and placed it gently on the napkin beside her. Despite her normally stoic appearance and the joy she should be feeling, she couldn't help but feel a nervous bubbling in her stomach at meeting her old school friend yet again. The two were near polar opposites and yet, mostly through the competitive nature they both shared, they became friends. Nora smiled at the fond memories, looking down at her own reflection in the tea before hearing the small ringing of a bell to signal that someone had entered the diner. After spending a few years in the capital, Amber had become accustomed the busy streets. She moved with the crowd, easily weaving between the citizens on her way to a small diner. She had had every intention of getting there early, but her volunteer work this morning had held her over, not that she would have wanted to leave early even if she could have. She finally turned a corner and the small restaurant was in view, her pace quickening slightly in her excitement. She straightened her clothes before stepping into the building, glancing among the patrons. Her eyes light up when she spots Nora and she does her best to hide her bubbling excitement as she speed-walks over. She takes the seat opposite her friend, beaming as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. The waitress arrived shortly thereafter and Amber ordered a sweet tea. "Hi Nora, it's been a long time," she begins, keeping her voice calm despite the hundreds of things she wanted to talk about with her friend. "I like what you've done with your hair, it's really pretty when its long." She spoke easily despite their time apart, knowing she had nothing to fear if Nora had wanted to meet her. She knew her friend was less inclined to open up as quickly as she did and she hoped that it wouldn't take too long for them to find their rhythm. "Thank you and yes, it has been a while since we've seen each other. It looks like you grew out your hair as well, it looks nice." Nora did her best to return the compliment, though, she feels as though she fell short of her goal. She cleared her throat before continuing, "It's really good to see you. I'm sorry I haven't had the time to visit before now but from what we've talked about I hear you've been doing well for yourself. You became a Rune Knight, just like you wanted." Nora softened her voice and smiled, happy that her friend has begun achieving her goals. Amber's heart flutters at the compliment, not expecting the other girl to return it. "I'm really glad we were able to meet up. And it's no trouble at all, I know you've been busy." With what exactly, she isn't sure, though she knows Nora has a lot on her plate while reassimilating into her clan. "It's been my dream to become a Rune Knight since I was little, but now that I am one, I realize it's a lot different than I originally thought. I still help people, of course, but we aren't as well-received in other places which can make it difficult." Her expression becomes distant as she speaks though as soon as she stops she snaps out of her trance. "Ah, sorry, I'm sure you didn't wanna hear me ramble on about that. You've probably had a lot worse to deal with than some unhappy citizens." Truthfully Amber didn't know a lot about Nora's home life but the way she spoke of it made her understand it wasn't always the most welcoming place. She was thankful for her family, who had never failed to support her despite any inconvenience it might bring them. "Please don't worry, I like hearing about how things have been going for you," Nora spoke with a wave of her hand to show she was genuinely enjoying Amber's story and how it helped her take her own mind off of work and the task she'd been sent here to do. "As for myself, things have been busy for a while since I returned home. My clan is mostly isolationists so they weren't too happy that I left to attend KIMA but they'll eventually get it over it...I hope," A nervous laugh escaping her lips before she continued. "Aside from that, it's mostly been meetings and paperwork. I had to get settled back into how things were and back into my position as heir. I think things are finally starting to mellow out a bit so that's why I had time to visit." Nora spoke, feeling a little bit of the weight coming off her shoulders getting to talk to Amber about these things, even if she couldn't tell her the whole truth. "So, how have things been outside of your work stuff? Still the study bug or have other hobbies taken your interest?" Amber relaxed at the wave of Nora's hand, feeling comforted by the simple gesture. "I'm sure they will come around to it eventually. Especially when they realize how many valuable skills you learned in your time away, and the different kinds of people you can now call your allies." She smiles, pointing to herself with a thumb. "I'm glad things have settled down since you went back though, I've missed you." Her smile softens at her admittance, remembering the fond memories they had shared up until their graduation. "And I've been doing a lot of volunteering outside of work so I haven't had a lot of time for hobbies. But its fun to work alongside the citizens so I don't find it burdensome. What about you? Have you found any new hobbies?" Nora couldn't help but feel a wave of embarrassment when Amber said she'd missed her. The kind gesture forcing the young girl's ears to burn a bright red. "I-it's certainly nice to know I have allies." She spoke, pausing to take a sip of her tea before continuing on. "Hobbies...Hobbies?" She muttered to herself before a light seemed to click, "I've recently taken up archery as an activity...but I guess you might just call that training...I bought a camera a few weeks ago. I was told photography was could be a relaxing activity but I haven't really used it much." Nora struggled to think to find something Amber might consider a hobby, her family having never been one for unnecessary things. "If I ever really get into it I'll be sure to show you some photos. Ashborne is a beautiful village with lots of photo-worthy things," she said with a hint of excitement in her voice as she took pride in her home. A half smile forming on her face as she caught herself grinning and did her best to pull it back, "Of course, only if you want..." Amber can't help but giggle as she catches Nora's blush, her reaction much cuter than her normal demeanor. Amber takes a sip of her own tea, happy to know Nora was still open with her. "I would love to see your pictures. You're really good at everything you do, so I'm sure you take beautiful photos." Her friend always seemed to have a natural talent for the things she tried, something Amber was envious of but did well to hide to keep things friendly. "Though I'm sure they can't compare to the natural beauty of Ashborne. I wouldn't mind visiting closer to your home sometime. Crocus isn't much for sight-seeing, so I would love to get some fresh air outside of my Rune Knight patrols." She leaves it at that, not wanting to impose on her. In truth, she was eager to see her friend's hometown, as she had spoken highly of the rural area. While Amber was used to the hustle-bustle of city life from growing up in a port town, she missed the serenity away from civilization. Nora thought for a moment, not wanting to be rude by shooting down her friend. "My family doesn't take well to outsiders. They've lived the way they've lived for hundreds of years and so new things that might change that way of life can be scary to them sometimes. That being said, I want you to see it. I really want you to see the place I grew up at, it just might take some time before you can." Her nail dug into the paper of the napkin as she scratched through it until it began to rip. "Anyway, the city doesn't seem so bad. I mean, I've never been good in large groups but still, having everything so close by makes it really convenient." She gave a little white lie, personally not being able to stand the city as she was reminded of her job at every sight of an alleyway obvious criminal on the street. "Oh, and no matter where you are in the city you can see the castle so that's really cool," the one truth in Nora's statement as she enjoyed the sight of the large castle and its beautiful garden but due to her role she knew that being around such a place too often would do little more than making her own job more difficult. "So, what is the city like? I've only visited here a few times do I don't know much about living here." Category:RP